Terminador
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Cyd de Mizar ha vuelto a la vida, y en su búsqueda por la paz interior, descubre el auténtico motivo para conseguir la felicidad.


__

Terminador

Alcor x Mizar

__

Para Marta

1

Abro los ojos. La luz, que penetra por los amplios ventanales, me ilumina distraídamente. Giro la cabeza y descubro que de nuevo estoy en el ala privada de mi mansión, tumbado sobre la cama, con la chimenea encendida generando un agradable ambiente, y el sonido del crepitar de las llamas proporcionando una efímera paz a mi alma.

Mi cuerpo desea sentirse vivo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y la sangre recorre mi cuerpo, rauda, veloz.

Estoy vivo, sí, pero continúo vacío.

Mis aposentos están tan impolutos como siempre. Mi escritorio, lleno de papeles pulcramente colocados; mi armario, repleto de exclusivas ropas de importación. Mis paredes, cubiertas de elegantes tapices... Mis sirvientes se desviven por complacerme, pero no encuentro nada que me satisfaga. Sé que ellos sufren por mi causa, ya que notan un gran cambio en mí desde mi vuelta.

Hace algunos meses aparecí en la entrada de la mansión, cubierto únicamente por una destrozada piel de oso y lleno de porquería. Aunque sé que cuchichean en lo recóndito de las cocinas y especulan sobre si realmente morí o no, en mi presencia actúan como si todo continuara igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me colman de atenciones dejando a la puerta de mi cuarto bandejas con deliciosos alimentos y selectos vinos, pero cuando vuelven a recogerlas, comprueban con horror que yo no he probado bocado. Intento comer, vivir de la misma manera que lo hacía antes de aquel día, pero no puedo y termino por rechazarlo todo, desde el más pequeño detalle hasta el más exquisito de los regalos.

Ellos no comprenderían lo que me ocurre aunque tratara de explicárselo, por eso me refugio en la soledad de mi cuarto privado y mi mirada se pierde, más allá de las altas cristaleras, hacia el bosque.

Los árboles cubren con sus ramas el cielo, extrañamente rojizo en el día de hoy. El crepúsculo me anuncia que pronto oscurecerá, que una negra capa cubrirá mi casa, el lugar donde me encuentro en este momento.

El lugar que una vez llamé hogar.

Aunque sé que la noche no aliviará mi vacío, como tampoco lo hace el día. No lo mitigará, porque una parte de mí ya es sombra.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en que fui consciente de lo que estaba creciendo en mi interior. Cuando le vi por primera vez, no quise reconocer lo que sentí, lo que descubrí. El ardor que me recorrió creí que se debía a lo tétrico de la situación: yo, el defensor de los débiles, ante él, un mísero campesino... ¡Qué iluso, qué estúpido he sido, mintiéndome a mí mismo!

Y desde ese instante, he tratado de paliar la desazón que germinó aquel día en mi corazón con todo tipo de distracciones. Y en mi búsqueda de la paz interior, he llegado a caer tan bajo que incluso las mujeres de las tabernas del pueblo, han ido sucediéndose unas tras las otras. Pero si antes me aburrían ahora ya no encuentro satisfacción ni en tocarlas, ni en poseerlas. No llenan mi maldito vacío, no son capaces de ofrecerme otra cosa que no sea sus cuerpos, sus palabras engañosas.

Compromisos que no están dispuestas a mantener.

Yo tampoco estoy en posición de exigirles nada, ya que las comprendo mejor que nadie, porque soy tan ramera como ellas.

Y lo único que puedo hacer para cubrir con mi propia luz la sombra que me devora, es salir por la ventana de mi aposento, dejando la refinada ropa en el suelo, sintiendo en mi cuerpo desnudo el latigazo del frío, y correr por el bosque, gritando en la soledad de éste palabras sin sentido, dejando que la adrenalina fluya por mis venas, intentando agotarme físicamente para evitar que mi mente imagine una y mil escenas imposibles... Pero sé que me miento a mí mismo y mi luz es ficticia, odio esa sensación y para aliviar el dolor que genera, termino desgarrando cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante, sin miramientos, sin respeto, sin honor.

Pudiera parecer que estoy probándome, ejercitándome, pero la auténtica razón por la que avanzo desesperado entre la nieve, es la de encontrarme con él de nuevo, yo como presa, él como cazador.

Y como siempre, es él el que me localiza.

—Luz— oigo a mi espalda.

—Sombra— contesto quieto, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a morir, como aquella vez?—. No se mueve y yo tampoco lo hago.

—Ya estoy muerto— le replico con el pulso acelerado.

—Siento el palpitar de tu corazón, la sangre recorriendo tus venas, tu aliento cálido. No estás muerto—. La voz es profunda, sensual.

—No hay diferencia entre un cadáver y yo— quiero encararle, pero no me atrevo.

—Como tampoco la hay entre un espíritu y yo— el reproche está encubierto por un leve deje de irritación.

—Yo he detectado tu olor— le informo sin girarme.

—¡Las sombras no tienen olor!— alza el tono. Está furioso.

—La luz no tiene corazón— le contesto para luego suspirar.

—Y sin embargo— musita, quedamente— puedo sentir los latidos del tuyo. ¿Me lo cederías? ¿Permitirías que lo llenara con mi penumbra? ¿Dejarías que tu corazón fuera mío?— Pregunta y yo asiento.

No puedo negarme, y él lo sabe.

Me giro y le encaro. Está desnudo, como yo. Me ha seguido, como siempre hace, en silencio. Escondido entre las sombras, rodeado de misterio.

—Morirás de frío si no te cubres— le susurro.

—Las sombras no sienten ni padecen— replica distante.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me invade este pesar cuando estoy a tu lado? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de sentir por los dos?—. Ansío su respuesta mientras le miro, anhelante.

El extiende sus brazos y me araña con sus uñas. Quiere probar mi valía y me corta la piel, para luego lamer la sangre.

—Está caliente— murmura, ignorándome. He de jugar con sus reglas y éstas me indican que no va a responder a mis preguntas.

Le miro sin pronunciar palabra. No soy capaz de romper el silencio que nos embarga a los dos.

—La luz vive en ella, vive en ti— musita maravillado, sus garras ahora rojas, brillan a la luz de la luna.

—Tómala. Déjame resarcirte— le ofrezco mis manos, mi cuerpo.

—Tú no tienes culpa de lo establecido— se aleja de mí, aunque me sigue observando—. Fui víctima y ahora soy sombra.

—¡Eres luz, como yo lo soy!

—Te engañas a ti mismo. Jamás seremos iguales, jamás estaremos juntos. Tu luz me daña, mi sombra te hiere. No hay futuro.

Sus palabras me destrozan. Recuerdo las promesas de las rameras y comprendo el dolor en sus rostros, ahora que yo siento el rechazo que les hago padecer a ellas.

—Podemos construir un futuro juntos, podemos... —todo suena hueco, tan vacío como yo.

—¿No recuerdas la ley? Sólo una letra, sólo un guerrero.

—¡Reniego de la ley! ¡La estrella es doble!— le grito.

—Tú tienes el zafiro— replica, amenazante.

—Lo dividiré—. No pienso rendirme.

—Volvería a dejarte morir, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Sería fútil, una pérdida de tiempo.

—Mátame, Sombra, sal a la luz. Toma mi lugar, vive como yo he vivido.

El ríe y yo lucho contra el deseo que siento por él. Es inhumano y degenerado, pero esa es la auténtica verdad. No consigo satisfacción con las mujeres porque solo él está en mi pensamiento. Y Sombra es consciente de mi debilidad y utiliza ese poder para mortificarme, para herirme, para matarme lentamente, para consumirme.

Para llenarme de sombra.

Para robarme la luz.

Una lágrima mancilla mi mejilla con su húmedo brillo y Sombra ladea la cabeza, contemplando su recorrido. Deja pasar unos interminables segundos y al decidir acercarse a mí, mi cuerpo se estremece sólo de imaginar cómo será el contacto. Utiliza uno de sus largos dedos para atraparla, y luego la observa en la yema de su dedo. Tiene las facciones duras, aunque el tiempo no se ha cebado en él, sino que ha respetado su hermoso rostro, su impactante expresión. Sus ojos son más rasgados que los míos, mucho más profundos. Su boca suele sonreír macabramente, pero ahora su semblante muestra una gran seriedad.

El ambiente es cada vez más frío, la nieve cae lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. Él está perdido en sus propios recuerdos y yo, demasiado impresionado por tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Leo la duda en su rostro. Parece como si sus instintos quisieran tomar el control sobre su humanidad. Extiende sus garras, y las mira, maravillado.

Un temblor sacude mi cuerpo al sentir sus filosas uñas clavándose en mis brazos, atrayéndome hacia él, mientras su lengua recorre el camino que inició mi lágrima.

—La luz no debería llorar. Es vida, no muerte— pronuncia susurrante en mi oído mientras me obliga a colocar mis manos en sus caderas.

Mis dedos dibujan una antigua cicatriz en su cuerpo, quieren explorar, están ansiosos por descubrir la textura de su piel.

—Mi luz desea ser engullida por tu oscuridad para arrebatarte de las sombras— le confieso, tembloroso.

—Soy portador de desgracia— me dice, mientras siento cómo su lengua traza los pliegues de mi oreja.

—Eres la razón por la que he vuelto a la vida— me aferro a él y creo enloquecer al sentirle tan cerca de mí.

Su garra derecha se acomoda alrededor de mi cuello, y él entorna los ojos, mientras aprieta.

—¿Morirías por mí?—. Su soberbia me intimida, me cohibe. Su sonrisa es una mueca depravada, la cara de la perversión— ¿Permitirías que te suplantara, dejando lujos y dinero, sólo para limpiar tu manchada conciencia?

—¡Sí!— le contesto, mirándole a los ojos, deseando que termine de una maldita vez, que me mate o que me bese, que me abandone en la nieve o que me tome de la forma que le venga en gana, pero que no juegue, porque ya no podré resistirlo mucho más.

Abro la boca y él lanza una carcajada al aire. Ha descubierto que deseo su contacto y ahora estoy a su merced.

Realmente, siempre lo he estado, y él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.

Me observa durante unos minutos que se me antojan interminables, para, de repente, soltarme y desaparecer entre los árboles.

La soledad que me embarga se suma al sentimiento de vacío. Sé que estoy vacío porque una vez estuve lleno, pero ahora... también estoy solo.

Intento llamarle, pero mi voz me ha abandonado, como mis fuerzas.

—Luz... ¿No vas a seguirme?— rompe él el silencio, justo detrás de mí. Siento su aliento en mi nuca, y mi vello se ha erizado, respondiendo a su calor.

—¿A... dónde?— consigo preguntar, casi tartamudeando.

—Dónde las sombras duermen— me dice él, y oigo sus pies sobre la nieve, alejándose, raudo.

Mi sentido de la orientación, mi fino oído y mi olfato, me van indicando los movimientos de Sombra. Es rápido, tanto como yo, y fuerte, por cómo deja las ramas rotas a su paso.

Admiro su cuerpo, muchas noches me he despertado sudando, por haber estado soñando con él.

Le localizo en la lejanía, y una cabaña en lo más recóndito del bosque aparece ante mis ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vive ahí? ¿Toda su vida? ¿Desde que me coloqué, en un arranque de estupidez, entre su cena y él? Desconozco tantas cosas de su pasado que sólo imaginarme lo que habrá padecido me encoge el alma.

Y ahora quiere compartir su espacio conmigo, con el que le robó su futuro.

Con el que le robó su luz.

Está esperando en la puerta, sigue sin ponerse ningún tipo de ropa y me estremezco al observarle y contemplar su insultante perfección. Sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura, sus piernas... podría ser Balder, el más hermoso de los dioses, si se lo propusiera. Pero nuestra sociedad le condenó, sin él haberlo merecido siquiera. Y nos hizo opuestos, ya que mi educación me convirtió en alguien refinado y la suya, en un ser arisco. Mi infancia, en una persona sociable; la de él, en un solitario.

Podría decirse que yo soy lo que él anhela ser.

Sin embargo, a pesar de yo ser alguien influyente en mi país y él un campesino, la naturaleza le ha convertido en el objeto de mis deseos. En el poseedor de los brazos donde yo moriría otra vez, donde yo me entregaría por completo, sin importar posición, pasado, o futuro.

En mi dueño.

En la corte, he sido uno de los hombres más envidiados. El alma de las fiestas, con mi capacidad para contar historias y de enamorar a bellas damiselas.

¿Quién podría imaginar que sueño con ser amado por mi propia sombra, y deseo ser devorado por él hasta reventar de placer, retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo, gritando su nombre, cubierto de sudor?

Se avergonzarían de mí. Me rechazarían de su selecto grupo.

¡Que lo hagan! Ya no me importa.

Franqueo la puerta y percibo, bajo la luz mortecina, el interior de su cabaña: Limpia, ordenada, sin lujos. Una chimenea, más modesta que la mía, y los troncos ardiendo en ella dan sensación de calidez; una mesa, con dos sillas y una plancha con fogones, es el lugar donde él cocina su propia comida. Una cama y un armario forman su cuarto, donde él duerme, o quizás...

Un dolor agudo me traspasa el pecho. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Me lanza una piel de oso y se acerca a mí, cubierto con otra, alargándome un vaso de hidromiel.

—La mejor de Asgard— sonríe, y apura su copa, mientras yo hago grandes esfuerzos por terminarme la mía.

No consigo apartar los ojos de la cama, y no dejo de preguntarme sí...

—La llamo _Terminador_— me dice, mirando a su vez su dormitorio—. Llevo años viviendo aquí, cazando para comer, entrenando para ser más que una sombra, intentando superarte, pero ahí, cuando mi cuerpo se recubre con las pesadas pieles, sólo ese nombre es el que viene a mi mente.

Me quedo sorprendido. Por sus modales, todos pensarían que es un ignorante. Qué equivocados están.

—El terminador es la región— recito— donde la luz y la sombra convergen. Donde pueden vivir en armonía.

Me mira, y sus ojos ya no poseen la dureza de antes. Están desnudos, como él.

Como yo.

—Sólo tú has sido invitado a entrar en el dominio de la Sombra— me susurra, alejándose de mí, mirando al frente—. Nadie se ha acercado lo suficiente. Nunca he sido alguien que se muestre, la sombra siempre permanece al acecho de la luz.

—Me siento... honrado— le contesto, agradecido.

Sonríe macabramente.

—Podría segar tu vida, y hacer que el terminador sea engullido por la oscuridad.

—Y estarías en tu perfecto derecho. Las deudas de mis padres— me enfrento a él, cansado de que camine en círculos a mi alrededor— me fueron legadas, y si tuviera hijos, éstos las heredarían.

—¿Hijos?— pregunta, elevando una ceja— ¿Tienes una mujer, una esposa?— Me intimida el tono que utiliza, parece furioso—. Podría parir gemelos, portadores de desgracia.

—No tengo esposa— le replico, molesto.

—No calman tu obsesión, ¿verdad?— ahora está detrás de mí, ronroneándome, mientras su piel de oso, alrededor de su cintura, se roza contra la mía. Mientras sus garras arañan mi espalda.

Quiero girarme y besarle, pero cuando intento mover la cabeza, ya se ha alejado.

—Has estado con las rameras del pueblo— me escupe despectivamente—. Las mujeres de la alta sociedad deben ser muy aburridas en la cama.

Se aleja, sin darme opción a contestarle. Mi dolor es palpable.

—¡Déjame iluminar tu sombra!— le grito, desesperado—. ¡Déjame encontrarte en el terminador!

Menea la cabeza. Mira hacia una de las ventanas, para luego girarse y clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—¿También quieres arrebatarme eso?— inquiere, con odio—. ¿No te bastó con mi nombre, mi posición, mi familia, mi infancia y adolescencia, mi armadura? ¿También deseas robarme mi dignidad?

Abro la boca, atónito. El golpe ha sido tan fuerte que no soy capaz de reaccionar.

—Has probado a nobles y plebeyas, y ahora... tienes un nuevo capricho. ¿No es así?— es tal el asco con el que me habla, que noto que hasta mi labio inferior está temblando.

—¡Te amo!

Se enfrenta a mí, agarrándome del cuello.

—¡No se puede amar a una sombra!

—¡Pero sí a mi propio hermano!

Me suelta, empujándome. Toso, su contacto me quema la piel.

—Muchas noches te he oído, escondido en las sombras que proyectan tus gruesas cortinas, llamándome entre jadeos, mientras tus manos acariciaban tu cuerpo... y luego, volvía aquí y te recordaba, con la frente sudorosa, tus movimientos y aquel olor...

—Entrabas... ¿Para verme dormir?— asombrado, es lo único que consigo preguntar..

—No. Entraba para matarte— me espeta, sin miramientos.

—Hubiera sido fácil acabar conmigo en aquellas penosas circunstancias—. Estoy tan avergonzado que no soy capaz de aguantar su mirada.

—Soy un guerrero vikingo, no un asesino sin honor.

—Y yo alguien que se deja dominar por sus instintos más abominables, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a reír, mientras se despoja de la piel de oso, y se exhibe ante mí.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?— sus ojos chisporrotean, los míos se entornan ante tamaña visión—. ¿Así me imaginabas mientras te tocabas? ¿Mientras susurrabas mi nombre, jadeando y retorciéndote en tu cama?

—Sí— consigo contestarle, sin vacilar.

—Yo no soy como las rameras del pueblo— se acerca a mí, y me arranca la vestidura.

—Lo sé—. Le deseo tanto que hasta la cara me arde por la erección que ahora mismo crece descontrolada.

—Nadie... ha estado jamás en mi terminador.

Un alivio ligero me recorre.

—Permíteme bañarte con mi luz— le suplico.

—No— contesta él, mientras me cierra la boca con la suya, y busca con su lengua la mía.

Siento que voy a estallar de placer. Que empiezo a llenarme, que dejo de estar vacío.

Se separa de mí, y clava en mi rostro una de sus garras.

—Te penetraré con mi oscuridad, hasta que te hundas en ella.

—Me... parece justo— le digo.

—No es justo. Es inmoral— contesta él, lamiendo la sangre que ahora recorre mi mejilla—. Me cobraré en tu cuerpo todo lo sufrido durante estos largos años. Te haré padecer, suplicarás para que termine de torturarte.

—¿Me... poseerás?— le pregunto, consciente de que él ha reparado ya en mi erección.

—Hasta que me harte.

—Entonces... ¿Me deseas?— me arrepiento de haberle hecho esa pregunta, pero ahora ya es tarde.

Me agarra por el pelo y deja mi cuello descubierto, al tirar hacia atrás de él. Él pasa la lengua por mi piel y consigue que un jadeo ahogado salga por mi garganta.

Noto su excitación, gracias a mi fino sentido del olfato.

—Igual que tú a mí. Somos gemelos, incluso en eso nos parecemos.

Me estremezco, ronronearía si fuera un gato, y en el fondo, eso es lo que soy. Un Dientes de Sable, el más mortífero de todos.

Y en ese momento, dejamos de ser hermanos y nos convertimos en rivales. Sus garras crecen, desproporcionadas, y las mías compiten con las de él en peligrosidad. El las clava en mi piel, y yo gimo de dolor al sentir los cortes de sus afiladas uñas. Ríe, su voz burbujea al escuchar mi quejido, y me reprendo a mí mismo, pero no soy capaz de pensar con coherencia. El instinto me traiciona y mi cuerpo exige más de lo que yo puedo darle en mis noches solitarias.

Exige tenerlo a él. Llenarse con su sombra. Iluminar su terminador.

—Te excita el dolor— musita, mientras me atrapa por el cabello de nuevo, dejando mi punto débil a su merced.

El que los felinos mostramos al vencedor, en señal de rendición.

—Sólo si tú me lo infliges— contesto, con mis ojos clavados en el techo, y mi boca esperando su contacto.

—Eres un depravado— me insulta sin vacilación.

—Soy tuyo, hermano... mi motivo para volver a la vida— confieso, y ya no tengo miedo, he reconocido mi pecado ante mí mismo y sólo deseo mi propia sumisión.

—Te robaré tu luz y te llenaré de sombras— Me muerde el pecho y sus garras dejan sangrantes heridas en mi espalda.

—¡Te robaré tu oscuridad y te llenaré de luz!— le contesto, zafándome del filo de sus largas uñas, encarándole.

Sonríe, y me mira como si yo fuera una presa.

Lanza sus ataques sobre mí y yo le rechazo, él salta y yo consigo esquivar su mortal contacto. Juega conmigo y ríe, me acorrala y yo comprendo que no tengo escapatoria, que él ha ganado, que la luz se someterá a la sombra en el terminador.

Me aprisiona las muñecas y abre con sus rodillas mis piernas, encajándose en mí, y me arranca el aliento con un beso, apasionado, violento, el mismo con el que llevo soñando desde que le vi, con su armadura blanca, en el palacio de mis ancestros.

Permito que se alimente de mí, que extraiga mi espíritu, mi alma, que nutra sus sombras con mi luz, que tome posesión de lo que es suyo.

Su contacto es salvaje, pero yo no siento miedo, y me entrego por completo y sin dudar, para que su beligerancia choque contra la mía y su cuerpo, excitado, canalice su perversión sobre el mío.

Mis muñecas arden a causa de las heridas que sus garras les están infligiendo, y mi entrepierna grita que necesita más, que esta vez exigirá una retribución a tanto tiempo de espera, a tanto placer solitario.

Él se ha dado cuenta, ya sabe que es el dueño de mis pensamientos, y separa su boca de la mía, para dibujar con sus dedos las comisuras de mis labios, para pronunciar tres palabras que me hacen explotar de felicidad.

—Vayamos al terminador— me dice, incitándome.

Y yo me rindo, y sucumbo ante su demoníaca belleza, la misma que yo poseo, la que llevo adorando desde que le vi por primera vez, sin ni siquiera saberlo.

La que hace que me sienta vivo.

La que hace que me sienta lleno.


End file.
